


Trouble

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Gabriel will make it better, General Angst, M/M, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Sam has a bit of self loathing, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sam is stuck in a loop of self loathing, Gabriel wants to make it better and show him it's possible to be more.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Creations Challenge over on Tumblr for the month of Sept.  
> Prompt was "Trouble" by Imagine Dragons.

Sometimes he wondered how he’d gotten here. It wasn’t like Sam had wanted this life. He’d tried his hardest to escape it. He’d tried to ignore the pull, the need to protect. It seemed so long ago now, and it was really, being a fresh faced freshman on Stanford’s campus. Ready to take on college, to leave behind the strange and twisted life he’d grown up in. For a while he had, but there was always something lurking. A vampire that popped up, a werewolf he took down himself without anyone knowing.

Then he’d been pulled back into it. Thrown deep by Dean, by Dad. Finding himself in the family business once more.

He never wanted to be in any trouble, to cause any trouble. He didn’t. He didn’t want the terror of their lives. He’d found himself pulled into it though. Finding himself at the mercy of Yellow Eyes. Finding himself so desperate after Dean’s death he fell in with Ruby. The way he’d ended up in the cage, then pulled out and lost.

He’d never asked for any of it. Not once. He didn’t want trouble. He didn’t want to be trouble. 

Trouble it seemed, would prefer to find him. Trouble for Dad, for Dean, for Castiel. 

Trouble in the form of a mischievous archangel, in the form of another who just wanted to use him. 

He’d wanted a normal life. He’d tried to have it. He tried with Jess, He’d tried with Amelia when Dean had been dead. He might have tried with Sarah, but he hadn’t. He would have tried with Eileen but the timing had been so wrong.

As much as he liked all of them, they’d never been able to save him. Save him from himself, from the trouble of his life. 

He wished he knew what to do, how to do it. How to save himself. To redeem himself. To be Sam Winchester, not almost boy king, Not demon blood drinker, not Lucifer’s vessel, or souless or even something anonymous. He just wanted to be Sam.

“Hey cupcake, you’re looking a bit too broody for anyone’s good.” Came a playful voice that made his head jerk up. His eyes tracking over the short Archangel. He knew they had things they needed to do. That he needed Gabriel to help him do. He knew they had to get Jack and Mom back. They had to try harder. 

“Sorry Gabe, I just….Guess I’m thinking too hard.”

“A troublemaker like you?” Gabriel laughed and he moved to sit down next to Sam without an invitation. The hunter couldn’t stop a little smile. “I find that hard to believe.”

“I want things to be okay, you know? I, Want them back and safe, and I...I want to be family. For real this time instead of whatever we were pretending.”

“You’ll get that Sam.” Gabriel said quietly now and then the archangel shifted and leaned into his shoulder a bit. He blinked and looked at his face, studying those lovely soft honey eyes. He swallowed.

“I don’t know..I…”

“Have a little faith.” Gabriel winked at him and then tipped his head and pushed up pressing his lips quickly and briefly into the Hunter’s before he was moving to get up just as quickly. Sam found himself reaching out to grab his wrist, to stop him. 

“Gabe?”

“You saved me Sam, I know you’ll save them. I might even help.” The archangel looked aside now and then gave a light tug at his hand. Sam let his fingers slip off his wrist, not meaning to make him feel trapped, or wanting to make him feel that way. He watched how Gabriel swallowed hard. “You’re a good person Sam Winchester. You’ve shown me everyone deserves Redemption, except maybe my idiot big brother…”

The thought of Lucifer turned Sam’s stomach and he snorted softly. “Yeah I guess.” He whispered now, not quite believing it though. He didn’t think he did. Not after every mistake he’d made in his life. 

“I mean it.” Gabriel said, a little more firmly. “Even you Sam…”

Sam couldn’t help looking back up at him, helplessly confused. The Archangel sighed heavily and then he shifted back to Sam, this time nudging his knees apart so he could stand between them. The archangel’s hands moved to cup his face lightly, thumbs brushing against his cheek bones. Sam felt all at once like he was drowning and floating. It was confusing. Gabriel was confusing. Then Gabriel leaned in once more to press their mouths together, more firm and sure than before. Sam’s hands moved to his hips, gripping them slowly. He wanted to vocalize his confusion, try to get answers, but found it impossibly easy to give in to the kiss instead.

His brain seemed like it wasn’t even sure what had really happened but he found himself lost in the gentle embrace. Not sure if he could stop kissing Gabriel now that he’d started. Now that he let himself enjoy this. The way that the archangel deepened the kiss, his fingers stroking lightly over his face, down his neck, fingers sliding into the hair at the back of Sam’s neck. It felt good, safe. Like he should want this, want to be here, deserved to be here.

“You do.” Gabriel whispered as he broke the kiss, as if he’d read his mind. Maybe he had. “And we’ll figure this out together. Trouble. It can follow you, but it doesn’t have to be you.”

“Gabe….”

“Nope. Not allowed to argue.” Gabriel dove in for another kiss and Sam found himself with a proper lapful of the archangel, his own arms sliding around his waist now to pull him close. He’d find another way to argue his point later. Right now, he had all the trouble he could want in his arms.


End file.
